cthulhuwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Goat
Black-Goat-Faction.jpg|Black Goat Faction Black Goat Front.jpg|Black Goat faction card front Black Goat Spellbooks.jpg|Black Goat spellbooks Black Goat Back.jpg|Black Goat faction card back Shub Niggurath.jpg|Shub-Niggurath Faction Ability Fertility Cult (Ongoing): When you Summon Monsters, you can Summon multiple Monsters of one or more types, from one or several Gates. You still may only Recruit a single Cultist per Recruit Action. Setup 6 Acolytes and a controlled Gate in the Area marked with the Glyph (Africa on the Earth Map) Cultist Acolyte: Count 6, Cost 1, Combat 0 (Combat is 1 with Frenzy Spellbook) Monsters Ghoul: Count 2, Cost 1, Combat 0 (Cost is 0 with Thousand Young Spellbook) Fungi From Yuggoth: Count 4, Cost 2, Combat 1 (Cost is 1 with Thousand Young Spellbook) Dark Young: Count 3, Cost 3, Combat 2 (Cost is 2 with Thousand Young Spellbook) Great Old One Shub-Niggurath: Cost 8, Combat "Equals the total of your Cultists plus your controlled Gates. If you have unlocked the Red Sign Spellbook, also add +1 per Dark Young in play." How to Awaken Shub-Niggurath: # You must have a Controlled Gate, plus at least two Cultists anywhere. # Pay 8 Power # Remove two Cultists from anywhere on then map. Place Shub-Niggurath on your Controlled Gate. Avatar: (Action: Cost 1) Choose an Area and a faction. Swap the location of Shub-Niggurath and a Monster or Cultist in the Area, chosen by the faction owner. Spellbook Requirements * Have Units in four Areas * Have Units in six Areas * Have Units in eight Areas * As your Action for a Round, eliminate two of your Cultists * Share Areas with all enemies (i.e. both you and your enemy have Units there.) * Awaken Shub-Niggurath Spellbooks * * Frenzy (Ongoing) Your Cultists now have a combat value of 1. * Necrophagy (Post-Battle) Move any or all Ghouls (who were also not involved) from any Area to the Battle Area, even if you are not involved in a Battle. For each Ghoul so moved, both sides in the Battle suffer an additional Pain result. * Ghroth (Action: Cost 2) Roll 1 die. If the result is equal to or less than the number of Areas containing Fungi, your enemies must Eliminate Cultists equal to the roll, between them. They have 1 minute to decide how many each must lose. If they cannot agree, you choose for them. If the result is higher than the number of Areas with Fungi, place an Acolyte (of any Faction) anywhere on the Map. * The Red Sign (Ongoing) Dark Young can Create Gates, Control Gates, each add 1 to Shub-Niggurath's Combat, and each earn 1 Power each during the Gather Power Phase. They do not act as Cultists with respect to any other purpose. * Blood Sacrifice (Ongoing) If Shub-Niggurath is in play during the Doom Phase, you can choose to eliminate one of your Cultists (from anywhere on the map). If you do so, get 1 Elder Sign. * The Thousand Young (Ongoing) If Shub-Niggurath is in play, Ghouls, Fungi, and Dark Young cost 1 less Power each to summon. General Tips Elder Sign Acquisition - Blood Sacrifice will be a staple spellbook for your faction. Ensure that you have this ready the very first doom phase after awakening Shub Niggurath. This will typically net you 4 to 5 elder signs over the course of an average game. Avatar - Shub Niggurath is a great offensive tool early to mid game with her Avatar ability. After factions start to bolster their defenses and gain unlimited combat, Avatar's effectiveness wears off, so be sure to use it for early game advantage! When a Gate is protected by a single monster, Avatar that location. The enemy now has to make a difficult choice. Either they: # Choose the monster to switch locations, leaving the cultist open to capture. # Choose the cultist, very likely sending him into your waiting horde of monsters for capture. This also leaves the gate open. This possibly leaves Shub Niggurath open to an attack from a single monster, so it can be risky. If they choose option 1, then you can simply capture the cultist on your next turn and proceed with taking the gate for yourself. If they choose option 2, you can Avatar with your own Dark Young. Now you have a gate that is controlled gate that is immune to capture. Dark Young '''- These monsters are a staple of your faction. In round one, you can get the Red Sign spellbook and begin to control and defend gates with a single monster that is not vulnerable to capture. Not only this, but they will also provide you power for the rest of the game, eventually paying for themselves once or twice over (with the Red Sign spellbook). The Dark Young, powered by the Red Sign, are also uniquely equipped for aggressive action in the first and second round. If you have people building gates nearby, you can move a single monster in an attempt to capture and battle out the opponent. When victorious, you can now control the gate with your monster. Spellbook Strategies * '''Frenzy - Taking this spellbook instantly boosts your factions combat potential by 6. It can allow your cultists to defend gates by themselves. If an enemy monster moves in on your controlled gate, declare combat and you will have a 50/50 chance at removing them from the area with a single cultist. * Necrophagy - A great ability to slowly whittle away your enemies power. It is also a very valuable tool to get your spellbook requirements. * Ghroth - This can be a difficult spellbook to use. It requires a good amount of setup by placing your Fungi from Yuggoth around the map, then it costs 2 power for each use. Whenever you find yourself with excess power at the end of a round, Ghroth can be a good use to dwindle your opponents power supply. In smaller games, with 3-4 players, Ghroth can have a much larger effect on the game state. After the most recent erratta, a Ghroth failure lets you place a cultist from ANY unit pool onto the map. This lets you replenish your cultists, or possibly place an enemy cultist into your area for capture. * The Red Sign - A powerful spellbook that is often a key part of Black Goat's strategy. Being able to control a gate with a single Dark Young (which is safe from capture) is just one of the perks. * Blood Sacrifice - do this as early as possible. It gives you an extra Elder Sign every Doom phase thereafter, plus removes a cultist for you to recruit across the map. * The Thousand Young - If you can get this spellbook before summoning Ghouls, they become a 0 cost action that allows you to hold onto your power later into the round. Opening Strategies Opening 1 A. Red Sign 1st turn w/o Shub 1. 8 Power # b.Sacrifice 2 cultists(0), Take The Red Sign: 8 Power # Summon Dark Young (-3): 5 Power # Move Dark young (-1) : 4 Power # Create Gate(-3), occupy gate with DY: 1 Power # Recruit Cultist (-1): 0 Power. 2. 10 Power (1 DY, 5 Cultists, 2 occupied gates), 2 Doom # Sac 2 cultists, Awaken Shub-Niggurath (-8), Take The Thousand Young : 2 Power # Summon Ghoul (0): 2 Power # Summon Ghoul (0): 2 Power # Recruit Cultist (-1): 1 Power # Recruit Cultist (-1): 0 Power 3. 10 Power (1DY, 5 Cultists, 2 occupied gates), 4 Doom # Recruit Cultist (-1): 9 Power # Avatar (-1) w/ Enemy Cultist : 8 Power # Avatar w/ Dark Young, occupy gate with old cultist, and new gate with Dark Young: 7 Power # Summon 2 Dark Young (-4): 3 Power # Avatar (-1): 2 Power, occupy 4 areas, Take Blood Sacrifice # Recruit cultist(-1) (hopefully occupy gate!): 1 Power # Fungi (-1) beside Shub: 0 Power 4. 15 Power (3 DY, 6 Cultists, 3 occupied gates), 7 Doom +1 ES (-1 cultist w/ Blood sacrifice) Opening 2 B. Necrotar Surprise! # 8 Power # Move 1 cultist to East Africa (-1): 7 Power # Create Gate (-3) in East Africa: 4 Power # Move 1 cultist to North Atlantic/South Atlantic/Indian Ocean (-1): 3 Power # Move 1 cultist to North Atlantic/South Atlantic/Indian Ocean (-1), for four locations Take Necrophagy: 2 Power # Sacrifice 2 cultists as your action, Take: Blood Sacrifice # Recruit Cultist (-1): 1 Power # Recruit Cultist (-1): 0 Power 2. 10 Power (6 Cultist, 2 occupied gates), 2 Doom # Awaken Shub-Niggurath (-8 power, -2 cultists), Take Thousand Young: 2 Power # Summon Ghoul (-0): 2 Power # Summon Ghoul (-0): 2 Power # Recruit Cultist (-1): 1 Power # Recruit Cultist (-1): 0 Power 3. 10 Power ((6 Cultist, 2 occupied gates), 4 Doom, +1 ES from Blood Sacrifice # Avatar (-1): 9 Power # Recruit Cultist(-1): 8 Power Opening 3 C. Slow Build # 8 Power # Move 1 cultist to East Africa (-1): 7 Power # Create Gate (-3) in East Africa: 4 Power # Sacrifice 2 cultists as your action, Take Necrophagy # Recruit Cultist (-1): 3 Power # Recruit Cultist (-1): 2 Power # Summon Ghoul (-1): 1 Power # Summon Ghoul (-1): 0 Power 2. 10 Power (6 Cultists, 2 Gates) 2 Doom # Awaken Shub-Niggurath(-8), Take Thousand Young: 2 Power # Move Ghoul (-1)/Avatar: 1 Power # Move Ghoul (-1)/Avatar, Take Blood Sacrifice: 0 Power 3. 10 Power (6 Cultists, 2 Gates) 4 Doom +1 ES (From blood sacrifice) # Avatar (-1): 9 Power # Recruit Cultist (-1) and Occupy Gate : 8 Power # Summon 3 DY (-6): 2 Power # Move DY or Ghouls or Cultist (-2), Take Red Sign: 0 Power 4. 15 Power (6 Cultists, 3 Dark Young, 3 Gates) 7 Doom + 2 ES (From Blood Sacrifice # Summon 4 Fungi (-4): 11 Power # Move 2 Fungi (-2), Take Ghroth: 9 Power # Avatar (-1): 8 Power # Recruit Cultist and Occupy Gate (-1): 7 Power Opening 4 D. Red Sign Nest # 8 Power # Sacrifice 2 cultists(0), Take The Red Sign: 8 Power # Summon Dark Young (-3): 5 Power # Summon Dark Young (-3): 2 Power # Recruit Cultist (-1): 1 Power # Recruit Cultist (-1): 0 Power 2. 10 Power (6 Cultists, 2 DY, 1 Gate) 1 Doom # Awaken Shub-Niggurath (-8 power, -2 cultists), Take Thousand Young: 2 Power # Summon Ghoul (-0): 2 Power # Summon Ghoul (-0): 2 Power # Recruit Cultist (-1): 1 Power # Recruit Cultist (-1): 0 Power 3. 10 Power (6 Cultists, 2 DY, 1 Gate) 2 Doom # Summon 2 Fungi (-2): 8 Power # Move 2 Fungi and 1 DY, Take Necrophagy (-3): 5 Power # Build Gate (-3): 2 Power # Summon DY (-2): 0 Power 4. 13 Power (6 Cultists, 3 DY, 2 Gates) 4 Doom Category:Faction